Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
In the game of golf, it is very important for the golf course to be in pristine condition. The best method for this to occur is if the individual golfer makes it his or her responsibility to help the golf course management maintain the golf courses eloquent environment.
In the past, various methods have been used in an attempt to remind the individual golfer to do his or her part in assisting the golf course management in maintaining a high quality playing field. Probably the most common way of doing this is to put little, bullet point reminders on the scorecard. This method has been used for years, however it is not without it""s shortcomings. Specifically, the small bullet points on the scorecard are generally on the side opposite of the side in which the score is being kept. While riding in a motorized golf cart, the scorecard clips onto the flat surface of the steering wheel with the scoring area facing up. The individual golfer is highly unlikely to flip the scorecard over, thus allowing the bullet point reminders to be seen.
Other methods have been tried in the past such as having a billboard type sign near the first teeing area for the first hole. While this sign does convey the information to golfers, it is so very early in the round that very shortly thereafter the individual golfer has forgotten what the sign had said.
Another method that may be tried us illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,176 of Kuni, Jr., et al. of December 1997. The Kuni, Jr., et al. patent shows a device that would fit just above or on the cawl on the front of a motorized golf cart. This device is used for the purpose of displaying individual hole information to golfers riding in the cart. While this may be an area in which said reminders may be displayed, it is only effective for those individuals riding in the cart and would be of such a diminutive size that those individuals in a playing group not riding in the cart could not see them. Also, if those individuals riding in the cart fail to look down at the device, they too would fail to get the intended message.
Another method would be for the golf course ranger or ambassador to remind the individuals to do their part in maintaining the golf course. This method would prove to be meddlesome, condescending and impractical.
Thus, there exists a continuing and heretofore unaddressed need for an improved method and apparatus for displaying to an individual golfer the friendly little reminders to do their part in maintaining the pristine conditions of the golf course. The apparatus should be placed in a position on the motorized golf cart that does not interfere with the golfer, but should be seen every time a golf club is taken or replaced from a golf bag on the cart. The device should be rigid, weatherproof, easily adapted for varying widths of different golf carts, have panels large enough to be seen by someone not riding in the cart and have an opposing panel for the strategic placement of advertising in a display panel of a substantial size. It is to the provision of such a method and apparatus that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention, of one preferred embodiment thereof, comprises a unique golf cart display panel expressing messages to golfers. The device consists of two pieces of elongated rigid transparent material generally rectangular in shape, encompassing pieces of a different firm rigid material, which is arranged into two picture frame type shapes. This device is all held together by fasteners of some type that extends through all three pieces of material, meaning the two pieces of rigid transparent material and the firm rigid materials used to make the picture type frames.
The apparatus is to be attached to a motorized golf cart that has upstanding roof support posts. The device may be attached using industrial strength cable ties, clamps or other binding types of material. The preferred location of the attachment of the device is on the rear of the cart, just below the roof. However, it also may be placed lower or on the front of the motorized golf cart thus allowing it to be seen by those golfers not riding in the cart.
Thus, this present invention will meet and overcome the unaddressed need of the golf course management to better convey the message of the individual golfers"" responsibility to help maintain the pristine conditions of the golf course. Specifically, it will allow the golf course management to convey their message in a size in which all golfers, not only those riding in a cart will be able to receive said message. Additionally, there is also a space of a substantial size in which local or national advertisers may display a message to golfers also. These and other objects, feature and advantages inherent in this invention will become more apparent upon review of the detailed descriptions set forth below when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, a brief description of which follows.